Enzymes have a very important use within biochemical cycles in the human body. The majority of acute and chronic diseases create an inflammatory process that results in the destruction of surrounding tissue. This tissue debris becomes toxic and further hinders the processes of detoxification, elimination and defense by way of free radical oxidation. Proteolytic enzymes are responsible for the body's detoxification processes. As humans age and chronic disease processes progress, a deficiency of the proteolytic enzymes that carry out the body's waste detoxification processes may be experienced. This enzymatic deficiency aids in the production of a chronic hyper-inflammatory state, and the disease process becomes much more complex.
Enzymes are the catalysts that control and direct all metabolic processes. Without adequate enzymes in the body, chaos reigns and the immune system and other metabolic processes become less efficient, making tissue repair slow and poorly replicated. Proteolytic enzymes, or proteases, are enzymes capable of breaking down proteins by cleaving peptide bonds. They are produced and utilized by every living organism on Earth for protection, nutrient breakdown and assimilation, and waste removal. Many degenerative diseases stem from proteolytic enzyme deficiencies, leading to the inadequate removal of carcinogenic wastes from the body.
It is believed that the immune system, which helps protect us from diseases including cancer, cardiovascular disease, and other immune deficient or deregulated disorders, can become ineffective because of advanced disease state or age. Immune deficiency caused by disease state or advancing age can impair benefits received from the use of therapeutic drugs that may be taken for the treatment of these various disorders. Therapeutic drugs may lose their effectiveness in a compromised immune system as a disease state progresses due to metabolic dysfunction or poor therapeutic drug assimilation.
With advancing age, humans experience an increasing accumulation of environmental influences that are believed to have toxic effects on the human body. An observed effect associated with aging is a less accurate tissue repair process, possibly an expression of DNA mutations caused by environmental factors. Because of these alterations, foreign antigens in the way of microbes, and environmental toxins such as radiation and chemical compounds through foods, water, and air, are allowed to increasingly invade the human organism. These environmental toxins are introduced primarily through the mucous membranes of the intestinal tract, upper respiratory tracts and lungs.
Human genes, which are made up of double-strands of DNA, are the directors of tissue repair. It is believed that through advancing age and contact with the surrounding destructive elements, the expression of such DNA may become less and less accurate because of replication errors and mutations, thus creating very different functional end products of repair when compared to a younger individual.
Impaired immune protection and regulation, it is believed, allows an increasing amount of toxic environmental components to invade the cells of our bodies. These toxic components express destructive patterns of oxidation by way of free radical activity, thus rendering important metabolic processes to function inadequately. Because of biochemical cellular destruction, dead, fractionated cellular components are created, adding to the toxic manifestations. White cells, which are an important part of the immune system, congregate at the sites of tissue destruction in an effort to slow the process down. A chemical reaction that takes place at the site causes inflammation that further increases the destructive pattern. This pattern of tissue destruction, secondary to foreign antigen invasion and the associated white cell activity, can create an ongoing autoimmune hyperactive inflammatory state and an increasing amount of toxic tissue destruction and debris. Because of the increased inefficiency of tissue repair and the ever presence of surrounding environmental influences, human metabolic processes become less and less efficient with age.
The inner lining of the blood vessels, particularly the arteries, can be affected by this destructive pattern. Because many environmental contaminants are introduced into human bodies through the intestinal tract and lungs, they spread through the body by way of the vascular bed, thus coming first in contact with the inner lining of the blood vessels. This ongoing contact in the inner lining of the arteries with toxic free radicals results in the destructive oxidative process. This maintains an ongoing inflammatory state that includes cell break down and scar tissue formation in the form of sclerotic plaques. These plaques are made up of fibrous tissue, cholesterol, calcium deposits and necrotic tissue (broken down cellular components). Increasing arterial restriction and blood thickening due to pathological fibrin diminishes blood flow and alters oxygen and nutrient distribution to vital organs. This gradually increasing cellular starvation affects the functions of the brain, heart, kidneys, muscles, joints and other vital systems.
It is believed that accelerated DNA mutations and errors in replication, increased oxidation, inflammation, dysregulated white cell activity, and tissue destruction are the results of a gradual progression of contact with environmental forces, including pathogenic microbials. The amount of contact depends on lifestyle and individual health care. Some illnesses either originate from excessive free radical oxidation destruction at the body's cellular level, or cause a great increase in free radical oxidation destruction. Therefore, when the body's own metabolic and healing processes are unable to cope with the excess of toxic waste products, a cycle of ongoing inflammation and disease is created that interferes with the body's normal immune activity and tissue repair. Tissue destruction also activates the body's coagulation, or blood-clotting, mechanism, generating a barrage of intra-vascular thrombi, or blood clots, and blood-thickening fibrin, that can precipitate strokes, heart attacks, pulmonary emboli, kidney damage, and phlebitis.
Oxidative free radical activity becomes rampant because of the action of the involving white cells attempting to control the initial cause of the destruction. The resulting pathological agents secondary to this influence of white cell activity create an ongoing destructive pattern upon local surrounding tissue, the endothelial cells that line the vascular bed, and the epithelial cells lining the intestinal tract. Not only is there destructive activity upon the above-mentioned tissues but also there is oxidative breakdown or pathological activation of the coagulation factors. This includes pathologically activated fibrinogen to produce a soluble fibrin that, unlike insoluble fibrin, which is an important component of the normal blood-clotting mechanism, cannot be cross-linked and is pathological, or harmful to the body. This soluble fibrin not only negatively influences general capillary circulation but also kidney filtration, oxygen exchange within the alveoli of the lungs, and oxygenation of brain tissue. It not only thickens the blood, but is in itself an oxidative free radical, and contributes to the degenerative oxidation process.
Much of the expressed symptomatology from the production of soluble fibrin is caused by gram-negative bacteria, mycoplasma and Candida albicans, which are allowed to flourish in the immune-compromised environment created by excess wastes and fibrin, and is related to the cellular destruction and by-products of ongoing free radical activity. Fibrinolytic activity, or the process of breaking down fibrin, along with the eradication of the foreign pathological agents by other therapeutic interventions, can lead to increasingly effective immune system and white cell activity, and will greatly accelerate the healing process.
Most cancer processes liberate hydrogen peroxide, which acts as a free radical oxidative agent. In addition to hydrogen peroxide, the effects of cancer growth and chemotherapy produce excess soluble fibrin products as a response to these abnormal and destructive processes. The fibrin is produced as part of the body's natural reaction to tissue damage, which also occurs normally at the site of a superficial wound. However, at the site of cancer growth, fibrin coats cancer cells, tragically insulating them from destruction by the body's immune system. These coagulation mechanisms, stimulated by the oxidative damage associated with chronic illness, the damaging effects of chemotherapy, and the nature of abnormal cancer growth, all lead to further damage. Chronic illnesses such as cancer produce an acceleration of disseminated intravascular coagulation, causing not only a build-up of soluble fibrin but also of small intravascular thrombi, or clots that float around the vascular bed acting as emboli that obstruct circulation. The use of a fibrinolytic agent, along with any other therapeutic regime, will increase immune regulation and the effectiveness of white cell activity, improve capillary circulation and nutrient flow to the body's organs, aid in eliminating toxins, and enhance the benefits of other therapeutic agents. In addition, fibrinolytic agents will reduce the amount of free radical soluble fibrin that accelerates degenerative oxidation, and can increase the body's immune effectiveness in combating cancer growth.
In vivo laboratory monitoring of disease processes has supported the observations that improved cellular function and efficiency come with less oxidative, free radical activity, improved cellular nutrition, enhanced immune activity and white cell function and improved oxygenation.